


Dancing With You

by KingMao



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMao/pseuds/KingMao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU with Korra and Asami together in a bit of domestic happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I like writing reviews. In fact I haven’t written any fan fiction in ages. In literally 10 years. So yes, this is rough. I’ve also been listening to Spanish pop music for the past two weeks. Predominately Gasolina by Daddy Yankee. Idk I type casted Asami as a part Cuban and she likes to dance. Anyways here you go. (Anyone else still on an emotional roller coaster after the finale?)

_‘Regardless of what anyone said 9:47 am was still too early to get up on a Sunday even if your mind was faintly buzzing from the afterglow of late night adventures with a woman you loved.’_

 

Cocoa hands stroked chestnut locks from bleary eyes. The walls of her bedroom loft were a wash of eggshell white and sky blue. String lights hung over the large window that peered into a steadily moving city. She watched the clouded outline of a car drive off into the distance to some unknown destination _. ‘You poor bastard_ ,’ she scoffed rolling over and pulling the comforter up to her shoulders. Frowning, she reached out to the recently vacated spot on the bed and stroked the still warm creases of the sheet.

 

Vaguely, she could here a fast pounding baseline and rapid techno beats making their way out of the kitchen. She groaned and covered her head with a pillow and wrestled with sleep. After wrestling with the pillow, that absolutely refused to yield in a comfortable position, screaming red digital lights reminded her it was 9:56am.

_'Well that was a no-go. Time to see what the fuss was about.'_

 

Still groggy, Korra swung her legs off the bed and shivered at the cold wooden floor. She looked around trying to place where she had discarded her powder blue sweatpants from the night before. They were crumpled at the foot of the bed in a pile with Asami’s black and red leather coat. She felt the heat rush to her face as she caught wind of the midnight blue crotch-less panties resting innocently over the hem of her favorite lounging wear. Korra stared at the piece of lingerie and blushed. Hard. Especially that the memory of the wearer dawning them was so fresh in her mind.

 

 

Refocusing on her own state of stark nudity, she pulled on her sweats and looked for the oversized white t-shirt that would render her decent. It peeped out from her closet door. When she bent down to retrieve it she could feel the small hickeys that lined the side of her neck and part of her back flex and groan. She tugged the shirt on and rolled her shoulders, smiling.  She padded her way down to kitchen and recalled the adventures of last night. She remembered Asami meeting her after work to go to a new nightclub downtown, _Calle Ocho_.

* * *

 

 Even after a long day behind a desk Asami still looked flawless. Dressed scandalously in a short sleeved, open window crimson blouse that displayed plenty of cleavage and tight form fitting black slacks and red stilettos heels that Korra had mentally nicknamed her “fuck me” pumps. Her onyx bangs framed the right side of her face as the rest of her hair was thrown over her shoulders in a sleek black wave. She had also switched up her makeup. There was a deep rogue settled on her lips and gold eye shadow adorning her peridot eyes. With that combination, they really did sparkle like jewels. When she looked at Korra, Asami’s wingtip eyelashes cut through her and sent shivers down her spine. The entire look was tied together with a gold and red belt hanging off of her hips. Asami Sato smirked, gliding over to her girlfriend with a gentle click of her heels and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“Someone got dressed up for the party,” Korra said trying to play it cool and ignore the heat rising to her ears.

 

Korra herself was dressed modestly in plain black skinny jeans that ended in black high-topped Converse, a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a sapphire blue tie that was loosely knotted around the open collar.

 

“I’ve got look good for my girl don’t I? Besides tonight you’re all mine tonight.” The look Asami gave Korra was smoldering as she looped their arms together.

 

 She tried to steady her self with a deep, calming breath but knew better than that. When Asami wanted something, she got it. It was one of the numerous reasons Korra had fallen so hard for her.

 

“Shall we dance?”

* * *

 

With one hand on the banister and the other rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Korra descended down to the kitchen. Halfway down she was met with the smell of bacon and pancakes. And loud raucous music.

_A ella le gusta la gasolina!_ __  
  


_Da me mas gasolina!_

She was met with the sight of soft, strong, and bare curve of cream-colored shoulder blades, the knotted drawstring of an apron and red boy shorts swaying back forth in time with the music. Korra was mesmerized. Those hips. Those hips could make a blind man see. Make a deaf man hear. And make Korra hungry for more than just bacon.

 

Asami was flipping a pancake and half singing, half humming along to the radio. After a night of getting pretty intoxicated the carbs were a very welcomed gift. The bacon lay ready in a small basket to the side and the last pancake was browning nicely. After dancing the night away and having a private party with Korra into the early hours of the morning when they got back home, she was surprised to find her self so full of energy. The music reminded her of better days and she swayed and shimmed to the rhythm.

 

She wiped her hands on the blue and white apron Senna had gifted her for Christmas the year before smearing it with the remnants of the pancake batter. It had rarely been put to use. The brilliant inventor wasn’t as much of an expert in the kitchen as she was in the garage but whenever the mood struck, and the way their passion flourished on the dance floor last night struck like lightning, she would dawn it and work her way around the kitchen. It did come in handy as she thought about frying bacon shirtless.

 _'That's definitely something that Bolin would do,'_ she thought absently.

 

Porcelain fingers were adjusting the strap around her neck when she felt Korra’s hands on her hips, moving in time to Asami’s lead. A giggle escaped her when light kisses rained down on to her neck and move to her earlobe. She covered Korra’s hands with her owns and pressed closer to her; leading her lover’s hips in a slow, sensual pace.

 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Korra half whispered, half purred right into her ear.

 

“Just breakfast. Are you in the mood for something sweet?” Asami pivoted so that she was looking over her shoulder and straight into Korra’s baby blues, “Or something savory?”.

 

Asami whispered the last part into her ear, trailing her lips down tan cheeks. She worked hard to suppress the smirk she had when she felt the heat rise there. Before Korra could answer she turned back to her work at hand, flipping the last pancake off the stove, removing the pan and switching the gas off with a short click.

 

The song on the radio had faded low and the strong fanfare of Jason Mraz’s _Butterfly_ could be heard clearly. __  
  


_“I’m taking a moment just imagining that I’m dancing with you. I’m your pole and all you’re wearin’ is your shoes.”_

 

Fingertips brushed the edges of the apron tied around Asami’s waist as they continued to sway. White teeth bit gently at pink lips as Asami felt the knot become undone. Still facing away, Asami reached behind her and tangled her hands in Korra’s short hair; her nails softly scratching at her scalp. She loved the way that she could feel her partner breath mouthing the words on her skin. Her lips ghosting over her skin sent shivers down her spine. Korra turned her head and lead a parade of feather light kisses from the crook of Asami’s neck to the swell of her bicep.

 

_“And you have your own engaging style_ _. And you've got the knack to vivify.”_

Korra slipped the hand on Asami’s hip under the apron leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. She groaned at the warmth. It was like a river of silk under her calloused palm. And it was all hers.

 

_“You make my slacks a little tight, you may unfasten them if you like that’s if you crash and spend the night.”_   
  


Asami unfolded herself Korra's grip, turning and lacing her fingers through Korra's hair proper and gave her a breath taking kiss.

Korra melted into her girlfriend's kiss and the music seemed to fade away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe going to make this a multi-chapter thingy? It's been a while since I've flexed my creative chops and this was pretty great. Along I've never written smut before... I guess it's wherever the wind takes me.


End file.
